


Moments

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Family, Love, Mother and father, Nora has a nightmare, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: When Nora has a nightmare she seeks her parents for comfort, and they give her just that.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the plot is so eh. Hope you enjoy!

9:24pm and Barry, Iris and Nora had just finished watching the lion king for the hundredth time (it was Nora and Iris’ favourite) although Nora had passed out during can you feel the love tonight, which was no surprise to Iris. 

It’s fair to say that Barry was kind of sick of the lion king but one thing was for sure his girls definitely were not. So he put up with it continuously and always lended them a shoulder to cry on whenever mufasa’s death scene had come on. 

All three of them sat on the couch, Barry sitting in between while Nora and iris rest their heads on his shoulders and curl up into both of his sides. Barry sits rubbing both of their backs. 

“Looks like someone fell asleep,” Iris giggles leaning over to Nora.

“That song really has that effect,” Barry laughs.

“Come on, let’s get her to bed,” Iris says.

She gives him the I’m not moving, you are look in which Barry sighs and picks Nora up to carry her to her room. “thank youuu”, iris says smiling.  
Barry quickly speeds back and ends up standing right in front of iris, stern with his hands on his hips.

“Yes?” Iris says confused.

“Your turn” Barry smirks 

“Barry, I’m a grown woman I can happily take my ass up those stairs by myself”, Iris smiles.

 

“Okay, whatever you want.” Barry begins to walk in the direction of the stairs when Iris quickly stops him.

“Well, umm those stairs are pretty far away and a room is even farther” she says.  
Barry grins and turns back around to walk to the couch. Iris smiles and makes grabby hands at him. He picks her up bridal style, presses a kiss to her forehead and carries her to their bedroom.

——————

Soon Barry and iris are both changed and in snuggled up together in bed. Bodies under  
the comforter,facing each other, Iris snuggles in to Barry’s neck while he gently rubs her back to get her to go to sleep. 

Suddenly they heard tiny footsteps walking towards their bedroom and both turn to the door. The door knob turns and opens for them to see Nora fully dressed in pink cotton pajamas, with two messy pig tails and holding her favourite teddy bear that her papa Joe had gotten her for her 4th birthday. Iris gets up.

“Nora what’s wrong why are you out of bed?” She asks.

“Mommy, i had another nightmare” she whimpers.

Nora had nightmares before and everytime she did she would seek for her parents comfort which sometimes ended up with her sleeping with them.

“Okay sweetie why don’t you come here and tell us about it” Barry suggests. Nora nods and walks up to their bed.

Barry picks her up and sits her between him and Iris. Iris lays on her side leaning against the headboard as Nora leans into Iris facing Barry.

“So what happened was, Scar from the wion king, killed daddy and tried to kill mommy and I had to sit and watch” Barry and Iris look up at eachother, devastated that their four year old daughter has such a terrifying nightmare.

“Listen, I know that nightmare was scary” Iris says. “but it’s okay because what do I always tell you” 

“It didn’t really happen.” Nora says. Iris nods.

“Me and mommy are right here and we’re not going anywhere for a long long time, okay?” Barry explains.

Nora nods. “I love you daddy, I love you mommy”.

“We love you more angel, now get some sleep it’s really late”. Iris giggles.

Iris and Nora both lean in to Barry as he puts his arm over both of them. Barry forever appreciated the small things. The moments he had with his girls away from all the madness they call life.

How did I get so lucky he thought to himself. He couldn’t understand how someone could as perfect as Iris, and how beautiful it was to him the she carried his child into this world. 

If you would’ve told Barry a couple years ago that this would be his life, he probably would’ve died of laughter, but here he is. Married to the love of his life and together have the most beautiful child.


End file.
